Le 13ème jour de Mars 2015
by Circle of Justice
Summary: Voilà deux mois de suite que cela se produisait. Attendez, en janvier aussi, c'était un vendredi 13, non ? Les Dieux, oui, les putains de dieux qui vivaient avec eux depuis quelques mois se foutaient-ils de leur gueule ? [/!\ CONTIENT DES SCÈNES CAPABLES DE CHOQUER LES PLUS JEUNES (SEXE; THREESOME THOR X LOKI X TONY) SI VOUS N'ÊTES PAS EN ÂGE DE LES LIRE, MERCI DE S'ABSTENIR.]


**_Salut à tous ! Comme nous sommes vendredi 13 -à moins que je ne me trompe ?- -sors- -reviens- j'ai écrit cette petite fic. Elle est joyeuse, pourtant j'ai passé un assez mauvais vendredi 13, mais bon. Vous me direz tout ça, et je passe le bonjour à tous ceux -soit les trois quart des gens existant sur Terre- qui ont eu un vraiment mauvais vendredi 13 !_**

**_Allez, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_**

**_Circle of J._**

* * *

**-Le 13 ème jour de Mars 2015-**

* * *

Voilà deux mois de suite que cela se produisait. Attendez, en janvier aussi, c'était un vendredi 13, non ? Les Dieux, oui, les putains de dieux qui vivaient avec eux depuis quelques mois se foutaient-ils de leur gueule ?

Oui, _les _dieux. Il y a très peu, soit six mois si ses comptes étaient bons, Loki les avait rejoint, envoyé par le Père-de-Tout pour apprendre de ses erreurs.

C'était bien la meilleure idée de ce fichu dieu, tiens !

Stark n'avait vraiment rien contre Loki... Non... Rien du tout. Même qu'il avait couché avec lui, s'il s'en souvenait bien, à trois ou quatre reprises il y avait à peine deux jours.

Jusqu'ici, Thor n'avait pas remarqué et Tony en était plutôt content.

Mais il avait fallu...

Il avait _fallu _que cet abruti de Steve lui balance tout.

Hé oui. Devinez quand ça s'est fait ?

Le putain de Vendredi 13 Mars !

N'est-ce pas merveilleusement chiant ? Tony aurait pu dire que c'était au-delà de cela.

Si seulement ce connard de Captain Bannière Américaine avait fermé sa gueule... Ils n'en seraient pas là.

Bien évidemment, Loki avait cru que Tony lui-même avait été chanter la chose à son aîné, alors ils avaient commencé à se disputer. C'était il y avait une heure.

Et ils étaient encore en train de le faire.

Cela agaçait vraiment Tony, qui n'était pas du genre patient.

Cela agaçait vraiment Loki, qui s'était toujours dit que personne ne pouvait l'aimer sans lui causer du tort.

Cela agaçait tellement Bruce que celui-ci s'était reclus dans son labo alors qu'il était sorti pour prendre un verre d'eau.

Cela agaçait tellement Clint qu'il était parti jouer avec Natasha dans un coin de la pièce à chat perché.

Cela agaçait tant Natasha qu'elle l'avait suivi.

Cela agaçait tant Steve qu'il avait fini par se concentrer sur un dessin-animé Disney en mimant le fait de ne pas entendre.

Cela agaçait tant Thor que... Tenez, que faisait-il, lui ? Il regardait les étoiles par la baie-vitrée. Voilà ce qu'il faisait.

Ça vous agace, hm ? Pas autant que Tony, croyez-le !

Tony était atrocement en colère contre Loki, qui refusait de l'écouter quand il lui disait qu'il n'y était pour rien.

Loki était très parti-pris.

On ne touchait pas à son Captain.

Pourtant, oui, Loki était bien en couple avec Tony.

Mais Steve était la petite chose sainte de la Tour Avengers, et mieux valait pour eux qu'ils n'y touchent pas.

Le courroux de Loki les aurait tué si c'eut été le cas un jour.

Or, Steve profitait de cette tutelle. Il faisait toutes les conneries possibles, montrant bien clairement que c'était lui.

Les autres étaient dans la merde s'ils voulaient le dénoncer.

Loki les tuerait.

Ils ne voulaient pas mourir pour un putain de dentifrice, comme c'était une fois arrivé à Bruce, ayant été vidé sur son pyjama.

Cependant, il y avait une fois, dont Tony comme tous les autres Vengeurs se souvenaient très bien, où Loki s'était énervé contre Steve.

Celui-ci avait franchi la limite.

Il avait piétiné un de ses précieux livres Asgardiens. Loki allait le tuer, si Thor n'arrivait pas à cet instant.

Steve avait eu tellement peur qu'il n'avait plus recommencé à faire ses conneries avec Loki.

Trop dangereux.

Bref.

.

.

.

Que dire de plus ?

Loki cassait des vases en les jetant aux pieds de Tony, qui restait silencieux car véritablement à cran.

Tous les autres les ignoraient.

Faisant sursauter tout le monde, Tony cria soudainement: "BON ! TU VAS ARRÊTER MAINTENANT !?"

Steve se tourna vers eux, les yeux comme deux ronds de flanc; Thor leur fit face en fixant Loki d'un air livide; Clint et Natasha avait arrêté de jouer mais n'osaient tout de même pas regarder dans leur direction; Loki avait l'air d'un mort-vivant, le teint pâle et les épaules affaissées.

Tony s'éclaircit la gorge, sa voix s'étant brisée quand il avait hurlé, puis dit, plus calmement, à son amant: "Je n'y suis pour rien. Combien de fois devrai-je te le dire encore ?"

"Je ne te crois pas." Rétorqua Loki d'un ton beaucoup plus distant que précédemment.

Cela jeta un froid à Tony, qui sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. _Je ne dois pas le perdre. Pas maintenant. Pas à cause de Steve. _Il commenta tout de même, en s'avançant pour poser ses mains sur les épaules de son petit-ami. "Steve a dit tout ce qui s'était passé entre nous à Thor -"

"Ne rejette pas t-"

"Chut, mon cœur." Le coupa Tony en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, leurs visages se rapprochant l'un de l'autre. Tony retira son doigt, laissant derrière lui un Loki surpris et parfaitement silencieux, et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Quand leurs lèvres s'unirent, Loki tenta de s'extirper. Mais Tony le retint, attrapant d'une main ferme et puissante l'arrière de sa nuque et le penchant pour approfondir le baiser. Les yeux de Loki ne cessaient de s'agrandir alors qu'il tentait, encore et encore, de lui échapper.

Il entendait son cœur battre.

Ça ne lui avait jamais fait ça.

Que se passait-il ?

Pourquoi avait-il si peur ?

Pourquoi avait-il à la fois chaud et froid ? Pourquoi était-il effrayé et heureux, victime et dominant dans l'échange ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il se sentait si bien alors qu'il souffrait tant à l'intérieur ?

Finalement, Tony relâcha les lèvres de son amant, et le tira par la main à l'extérieur. Tout le monde avançait en faisant la gueule, sauf quelques passants qui vantaient leur chance et d'autres qui pleuraient leur poisse.

C'était un vendredi 13 comme celui des deux mois précédents, quoi. Rien d'anormal jusqu'ici.

Tony et Loki entrèrent dans un restaurant un peu plus loin, l'un de ceux qu'ils avaient l'habitude de fréquenter, puis s'y installèrent.

Maintenant, le dieu était souriant et même très enclin à discuter avec lui.

C'est ce qu'ils firent peu de temps avant que le serveur ne vienne pour leur demander ce qu'ils avaient choisi.

Tony, comme Loki, prononça le mot "hamburger-frites". Exactement au même moment.

C'était... le destin ? Le hasard ? Une putain de coïncidence genre vendredi 13 ?

Allez savoir.

Pendant qu'ils dinnaient, Loki ne cessait de le regarder. Il semblait chercher quelque chose à dire, mais à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, la phrase s'enfuyait. Ils restèrent dans ce silence gênant environ cinq bonnes minutes avant que Loki ne lui parle.

"Tu aimes... ?"

"C'est tout ce que t'as à me demander ?" Railla Tony, qui se moquait vraiment du temps que son amant avait mis avant de formuler une phrase aussi simpliste.

"Je ne sais que dire de plus..." Déplora Loki d'un air gêné. "D'habitude, je suis plus éloquent."

Tony sourit de toutes ses dents, des morceaux de salades coincés entre elles. "Surtout quand on est dans la chambre, bébé."

"Tais-toi !" Réagit Loki, rougissant affreusement.

Tony pensa qu'il était vraiment trop mignon comme ça et décida que ce serait l'un de ses meilleurs souvenirs.

Ils reprirent le repas sans plus un mot, un sourire farouchement accroché aux lèvres du Trickster. Tony le regarda pendant de longues minutes, puis déclara, d'un ton grave: "C'était vraiment Steve qui avait balancé."

"Tony." Fit Loki, son regard lançant des signaux d'avertissement.

"Je te le jure ! Je l'ai vu faire, mais tu es tellement protecteur envers Cap -"

"Quoi !?" Hurla Loki, hors de lui, se relevant brusquement en poussant sa chaise dans son mouvement. "Comment oses-tu !?"

"Hey, Loki, t'en vas pas maintenant !"

C'était trop tard, car déjà Loki enfilait sa veste et se précipitait vers la sortie. Tony se leva à sa suite, glissant cinq billets dans la poche du serveur, et le rattrapa par le bras avant qu'il ne sorte, la pluie s'étant visiblement manifestée au cours de leur rencard.

"Lâche-moi Stark, ou je te brise la main." Menaça Loki sans même lui faire face.

Tony, au contraire, resserra sa prise et dit, d'un ton tout à fait détendu: "Faut se calmer, chéri. C'était pas une critique."

"Lâche. Moi." Répéta Loki, tentant de se dégager. Malheureusement pour lui, la prise était bien trop forte.

Stark l'attira contre lui, le serrant contre son torse en déposant de doux baisers dans son cou. Le dieu se débattit, lui répétant encore de le lâcher, ce que le génie ne fit pas. Bientôt, Loki se détendit dans son étreinte et accepta les baisers avec passion, laissant échapper de tendres soupirs quand Tony mordillait la peau qui s'offrait à lui.

Le plus drôle étant qu'à chaque fois que Loki se rendait compte que les soupirs venaient de lui, ses joues se teintaient d'un rouge écarlate ravissant.

Rapidement, les deux amants furent excités à un point jamais vu depuis quelques temps et se précipitèrent à la Tour Avengers.

Là, ignorant tout le monde, ils montèrent à la chambre de Tony, que Loki ferma à clé derrière leur entrée.

Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, Tony se mettant à califourchon sur Loki, qui écartait les cuisses gentiment pour lui faire de la place.

En deux en trois mouvements, lubrifiant, préparation et plaisir charnel étaient faits. Il ne manquait plus qu'à y aller et passer le meilleur moment de leur soirée.

Soirée de merde du vendredi 13 Mars, ils avaient oublié. Quand Tony entra en Loki, il s'avéra que Thor entrait aussi, suite au déverrouillage de la porte par une gentille IA que Tony allait prendre soin de débrancher après, dans leur chambre. Loki feula doucement, se frottant contre la bite chaude de son amant en lui, cherchant du plaisir.

Tony s'était brutalement arrêté de bouger, fixant un point au niveau de la porte de la chambre.

Loki, interrogateur, regarda aussi.

Et rougit.

Une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit, et il avait peur de lui-même.

Il avait envisagé de demander à Thor de les rejoindre, et il avait aimé l'idée.

Le pire était qu'il avait aimé l'idée.

Vivement, sans même penser à ce qu'il faisait, Loki se leva, faisant par la même occasion sortir de son corps la bite raide de Tony, puis se dirigea vers Thor. Il le retourna facilement et le plaqua contre le mur, le déshabillant magiquement sans gêne.

Il n'était pas vraiment conscient de ce qu'il faisait.

Sans plus attendre, tandis que Thor tentait de se détacher de la prise qu'il avait sur ses bras, le cadet Odinson l'embrassa à pleine bouche, jusqu'à en perdre haleine, lâchant les poignets de son frère d'une main pour, tout en le retenant toujours aussi fermement, y appliquer du lubrifiant et entrer dans l'orifice de Thor. Le dieu gémit, se raidissant contre l'intrusion, et puis fit des va-et-vient contre celle-ci, se préparant rapidement.

Cela faisait un moment que Loki n'avait pas eu de jeux tordus comme celui-ci.

Mais bon, Thor n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il n'avait rien contre un peu de distraction.

Rien de tel que le sexe pour ça.

Loki posa sa tête contre son épaule de l'arrière, déposant des baisers papillons le long de son épaule dénudée avant de s'enfoncer en lui. Thor dû se tenir au mur pour ne pas tomber. Il n'en avait pas pris une depuis longtemps. Il allait falloir qu'il s'y réadapte, puisque son frère semblait avoir de vraies ambitions pour la suite.

Tony les regardait, excité par la scène, et les rejoignit dès que Loki lui en fit la proposition. L'ingénieur se positionna derrière Loki, et se remboîta dans l'espace qu'il avait juste avant occupé. Loki cria de plaisir, créant un rythme que les deux autres hommes, au vu de leur position, étaient obligé de suivre.

Les soupirs de plaisir se transformèrent en gémissements, ceux-ci se transformant en cris puis ils sifflèrent tous trois de plaisir quand le moment de leur délivrance approchait.

Thor, étonnement, fut le premier à venir, rapidement suivi de Loki et de Tony.

Tous trois épuisés, ils se couchèrent dans le lit king size de la chambre Starkienne, puis s'endormirent, Loki au milieu de ses deux amants. Tony serra fort contre son torse son petit dieu brun, paraissant si fragile quand il dormait.

Il réfléchit à la situation, puis décida que tout était mieux ainsi.

Tant que Loki était heureux, il pensait que ça ne le dérangerait pas de vivre avec Thor en plus.

Juste... Il était amoureux de Loki. Ce n'était pas parce que Thor faisait partie du... Couple que Tony allait l'embrasser. Non. Pour ça, il laisserait Loki faire.

_Finalement,_ songea Stark en souriant tout en fermant les yeux, se laissant aspirer par le sommeil, bercé par le parfum fruité de Loki, _ce n'était pas un si mauvais vendredi 13..._

* * *

**-FIN-**

* * *

**_Voilà tout ! Pour vous souhaiter bonne chance pour votre magnifique -ou pourri- vendredi 13 ! Le troisième cette année ! En trois mois ! -va se pendre- On devrait tous en finir, pour éviter qu'un quatrième n'arrive pour Avril ! Putain, c'est le mois où sort Avengers 2 ! *jubile en regardant des fanarts de Thorki* Bref._**

**_Bonne soirée !_**

**_Circle of J._**

**_N'hésitez pas à reviewer, liker, follower ou encore favoriter ! XDD_**


End file.
